


强制指令

by Hailstuckyfxxkhydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, M/M, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra/pseuds/Hailstuckyfxxkhydra
Summary: 巴基在任务中不听指挥，结果把队长惹到了。（从战场上回来后发生的故事，咳）





	强制指令

Bucky在细微的金属核准声中舒适地擦着尚且还在滴水的发梢，裹了条浴巾从浴室出来，毕竟一天的酣战下来，洗个热水澡还是很令人放松的一件事——抬头就看到身着制服的Steve——他的金发甜心，正斜倚在墙上，低头沉思着什么。

 

正想打招呼，Steve抬起了头。

 

房间里自带的暖黄色灯光瞬间将面前这个年轻人的表情映射进Bucky眼里。

 

Steve不对劲。Bucky听见直觉这样告诉自己。

 

他的蓝眼睛很清澈很干净，所以往往藏不住内心的情绪，尤其是像这样——直白地表达出这双眼睛的主人被压抑住的激荡起伏的内心世界的时候。

 

现在Steve的眼神很暗沉，那双眸子像正在酝酿风暴的蓝色海洋。

 

那眼神轻轻飘过来的时候，Bucky的心很明显地‘咯噔’了一下，他下意识往后退了一小步。

 

“Steve？”他试探地叫了一声。

 

“Buck…”沉默了一会儿，Steve开口，声音沙哑低沉到可怕，“过来。”

 

Bucky虽然内心感到一丝疑惑，但仍然踱步靠近自己的恋人。他闻到Steve身上很明显的，夹杂着汗液和火药的硝烟味道，那是战场对所有参与者的免费礼品和特殊表彰，是超级英雄的标志性气味。但...纵使这味道在Steve身上透出时带着一股热辣的别样风情，Bucky还是坚持直觉对Steve状态的反馈——他的队长此时心情焦虑，或者说是不安，因为他连制服都没换下，就直接来找自己了。

 

而通常，在非战斗状态时，Steve会穿着便装...

 

“唔！”正走神琢磨着Steve心情的Bucky，被突如其来的吻弄得一下子不知所措起来。他用自己的金属臂示意性地反抗了一秒，就被带入热乎乎的唇舌交缠中。

 

不同于正在走神的Bucky，Steve吻得很认真——或者说过于认真了，Bucky想，Steve很少让他被吻得喘不过气来，日常状态下的布鲁克林小子的吻总是那么点到即止，毕竟纯情的美国队长非常容易害羞，而绝对不可能是现在这种情况——他简直快被灼热的唇舌攻击溺死了，口腔遭到无情扫荡的触感是那么鲜明而让人无力抵抗，就在他觉得自己快被对方彻底爆发出来的四倍肺活量给堵死在墙角的时候，Steve终于放过了他可怜的舌尖，停止了这个近似于惩罚的吻。

 

“唔……”在略为粗暴地被扯掉腰上本来就欲掉不掉的浴巾，而后狠狠压到床上的时候，他总算是找到空档开口问了一句，“发生什么了？”

 

“你自己想想。”这是Steve今晚说出的第二句话，一样的气势逼人，带着Bucky所不能理解的锋锐感。

 

向来擅长刨根问底的Barnes中士打算继续追根究底地问出原因。

 

“等等！”他阻止了用四倍速脱掉制服，露出一身性感惹火的肌肉线条的队长的下一步动作，“Steve，我不明白。”

他实话实说的同时在Steve越趋危险的眼神下继续辩白，“今天的任务完成的很顺利也很成功，不是吗？”

 

“......”

Steve轻轻笑了一下，眼睛里却没有笑意。

这更似一个怒极反笑的表情，因为那双蓝眸，好像终于打开了压制猛兽的栅栏一般，流露出深邃的，独属于猎食者的淡淡微光。

 

Bucky为那双熟悉的眼睛里折射出的陌生情绪所震慑，一瞬间竟生出一种想要逃走的心情——因为被那双眼睛牢牢盯住的他就像是被猎豹咬住喉咙的羚羊，仿佛下一秒就要被吞吃殆尽。

 

“哦？顺利…。”利用身体以一种异常暧昧的方式困住对方的Steve终于还是打破了令人呼吸停窒的氛围，慢慢开口，“Barnes中士，请你解释一下今天早晨让自己再一次置身险境的原因。”

 

一边说着，一边将手缓缓下探，直至目标明确地握住了winter soldier脆弱敏感而无可掩藏的要害，而后用着不温不火的速度对它进行残酷而甜蜜的折磨。

 

“…喂！”没想到Steve会用这样淫邪的方式来逼自己解释的Bucky几乎在瞬间绷紧了腰肢，甚至连回答都来不及出口，“别……唔！！”

 

Steve猛然加快了撸动的速度和力道，同时将Bucky因为出乎意料的强烈刺激而下意识并拢的双腿重新坚定而执着的分开，并把自己的身体卡了进去，以确保他甜美诱人的猎物之后不可能再做出任何有效的反抗。

 

“嗯？”欣赏着Bucky铁臂的合页以一种近乎焦躁的节奏律动起来的样子，他满意地勾起唇角，俯身给紧抿唇瓣抵御快感的爱人又一个舔吻，“我和你很认真地谈过两次，Bucky，两次，就是为了告诉你不许把你自己的命不当回事。你呢？你是怎么做的？”

 

严厉的说辞混合着模糊快感灌进身体各处的同时，Bucky感到后面一凉。

 

“啊啊啊！Steve！！！”

 

沾着润滑剂的三根手指，没经过任何预告地闯进了身体最柔软的地方，羞耻的激痛让向来不介意痛苦的冬日战士叫了出来，而后他听见Steve掺杂着复杂情绪的声音贴着他耳膜响起。

 

“Bucky，我今天差点，再一次永远失去你。”

 

他于朦胧的快感痛苦中回想起今天的状况，那大概是一个营救任务，本来一切安好，只不过快结束的时候自己的通讯器出了问题，于是秉持着随机应变原则的他来了个单刀赴会——情况是有那么点危险吧，大概？唯一的疏漏是他忽略了埋伏在玻璃隔间的那个阴险的枪手，总而言之，没有Steve关键时刻的闯入加上补的那一盾的话......他确实，可能是再也回不来了。

在他与他经历了如此多的磨难后。

 

“疼……呜——！”刚刚才差不多适应了三根手指的小洞在瞬间被真刀真枪的性器填塞得满满当当，Bucky忍不住呜咽了一声，腰颤抖着软了下去，泛着冷银色光芒的左手极其用力地扒着床单，仿佛要把Steve施加给他的带着野性的痛感给深深拧进被单里。

 

“啊嗯——唔……”

 

他在爱人强势的吻和霸道的贯穿中尽力调整着自己的姿势，却再也抑制不住自己的呻吟。

 

“抱歉，Buck，虽然这会让你有点难受，但这至少，能让你印象深刻。”Steve在黏腻而情色的水声里保持着声调的冷硬，仿佛是下定了什么决心一般。

 

“嗯哈……Captain，慢一些……”他在欲海中起伏挣扎着，发出的声音既似哀求又像命令。

 

令人没想到的是，Steve不仅慢了下来，他甚至在紧致而热情的地方保持了静止状态，用他那过人四倍的忍耐力。

 

“Bucky，看着我…。”

 

他把不安地扭动着下身的爱人钉死在床垫里，而后倾身，就着面对面身体相连的压迫性体位在泛起隐约生理性泪水的爱人耳畔郑重地说了几句话，把尚在和欲望做斗争而喘息连连的Bucky逼得退无可退，只能仰起头，忍耐到极点的微阖上湿润的绿眸。

 

Steve盯着爱人漂亮性感得要命的脖颈线条，随着津液吞咽而上下颤动的喉结，而后带着膜拜的心情舔吻了上去，下身重新加快了速度。

 

这一次，他操得更深，更狠。

 

“唔！你……干什么！？”

Bucky惊喘了一声，欲望在关键时刻落入对方把控的滋味绝对不能算得上美妙，他听见压不住的焦切声音不断从自己的喉咙深处溢出。

 

“停下，Steve…！嗯唔……啊！”

 

Steve置若罔闻，仍然保持着要命的速度，同时更坚定地把爱人勃勃跳动的欲根牢牢握住，用拇指堵紧顶端可怜地滴淌着眼泪的小孔。

 

他现在要开始'测试'Bucky的记忆力了，内容是他刚刚在他耳畔说过的话。

 

“Barnes中士，听明白来自美国队长的最高指令了吗？”

 

他开口，尽一切可能做到保持语调处于最严酷、最冷淡的状态，他要确认，他忍耐了非常久的不安需要确认，看看Bucky是否有把他刚刚说的话给深深记住。

 

“我…我明白了，长官……呃啊啊啊！”

一记深深的抽插，让Bucky突然之中被推上欲望的风口浪尖，但却不可能得到彻底的解脱，“…天呐，Steve！！放过我吧……天啊……””

 

生理性泪水终于在无法抑制的快感的催逼下滑落，他重新跌回求而不得的窘境里，只能在Steve给他制造的欲潮中祈求自己的好运。

 

“重复你听明白的命令，中士。还有，继续保持对长官的敬称。”

显然，Steve并不打算轻易放过他，因为在恶劣地被下达着指令的同时，他发现自己无所不能的金属臂被captain America以五指相扣的方式给坚决地固定在了身侧。

 

“唔啊！是……是！Rogers 队长……啊哈”

别无他法的Bucky只能妥协，随着Steve的规则来‘玩’这个该死的‘游戏’。他已经从队长的眼神里读出那不达目的誓不罢休的意味——那是很早就存在于Steve灵魂中的坚韧，只不过这倔强很明显地用错了地方，至少今晚Bucky是这么认为的。

 

“快说，Buck.”

Steve催促，用下身色情缓慢的，炙热的摩擦来督导，Bucky甚至连看都不用看他们结合的地方，就知道那里一片狼藉了——他刚刚咬住下唇想抑住自己羞耻的喘息，却听到更令人脸红的水声从底下传上来。

 

“战斗中首先……保障，自身安全……唔唔！！！”

勉强说了第一句，却又差点被Steve顶得魂飞魄散，他迷糊混沌到分不清这到底是队长的奖励，还是变相的惩罚。

 

“还有呢，Bucky？”Steve明显心情好了很多，因为逼问的声音已经比最开始温柔了三四分，不再那么咄咄逼人。

 

“还，还有，控制战损…”

前九头蛇武器，曾经的布鲁克林中士用一种七分委屈三分冷硬的颤抖声线可怜兮兮地回答着，仿佛真是一个被队长抓到的、初犯了大错的新兵蛋子。

 

“最重要的一条呢？”

Bucky焦躁起来，Steve控制的手劲刚好，好到令人既想舒服地呻吟、又想崩溃地尖叫。他习惯性地舔了舔下唇，快要失焦的眼睛急切地恳请着对方给自己一个痛快。

Steve对此的回应是逐步加快了速度的抽插——

 

“啊啊啊——！不……长官，请您…不要！！不要再这样……我说，我说。”

 

又一次高潮被硬生生在最后关头切断，Bucky终于无法忍受地拼命扭动起来，原本淡蔷薇色的唇瓣变成玫瑰惹眼的艳红，他无助地张嘴喘气，仿佛被钓离了海水的鱼，在做最后的挣扎。

 

“快点交代，说清楚我才让你解放。”

Steve的声音也透出压抑不住的带着深切渴望的性感沙哑，他保持着贯穿的速度，暗蓝的眸子在爱人身上一遍又一遍的巡梭，好像确认着领地的头狼。

 

“——！呜……”Bucky激动地哽咽着，在快要热炸了的脑海里搜寻着最后的答案，“所有任务的执行，都必须听从captain America的指挥……”

 

“真是好孩子…。现在，你可以得到你想要的奖赏了。”

轻轻的叹息中，Steve满足地舔咬着Bucky的耳垂，放开控制着爱人敏感到不堪折磨的欲望的手后，猛然一个深深的挺进——

 

“呜啊啊啊啊！！！！”

 

被欺负了一晚上的Barnes中士狼狈地用乳白的体液将队长的胸口弄得一塌糊涂。

 

 

 

 

————————————————————隔天———————————————————

 

一大早，美国队长的卧室就爆出了一连串类似猫咪被惹炸毛时的会发出的嚷嚷，将原本相对清冷的住宅变得好不热闹。

 

具体内容大概如下：

 

“混蛋……你简直是混蛋，Steve！”

 

“你把老子折腾得快崩溃了！”

 

“赔偿！！我要求美国队长对我可怜的腰和屁股进行赔偿！！！”

 

它们，是由那位被折腾到起不了床而只能逞口舌之快的中士说的。

 

End~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
